Mad Gangster
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Masalah tidak akan pernah datang dengan sendirinya. Begitu juga dengan kesedihan. Pertemuan bukanlah awal dari segalanya. Terkadang, pertemuan yang membuat segalanya berakhir. Rasa cemburu pun dapat membuat semuanya berawal dari dasar. Terkadang apa yang akan terjadi adalah gambaran kehidupan bersama. IzuYata slight MikotoMunakata
1. Chapter 1

_**K **_©_** GoRa**__**-**__**GoHands**_

_**M-Rated**_

_**YAOI, SEMI-CANON, OOC, FREAK, and so on**_

Gemuruh petir yang menggelegar terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya bak _blitz_ kamera tampak menjelajah langit dengan seribu gumpalan awan pekat yang saling mengikat. Tak tampak pendar bulan pada lautan dan netra manusia. Yang ada hanyalah langit gelap yang sedang membelakangi sang pemilik cahaya tunggal malam. Suasana malam mencekam yang akmal tampak memayungi kota penghasil teknologi dengan guguran sakura tersebut. Aklimasi pun seakan-akan tak dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan cuaca ekstrim malam itu. Cakrabuana tampaknya tak berpihak pada malam itu. Terlihat dari cuaca yang dapat menjeritkan semua orang yang melihatnya.

Seorang pria tampak dengan cacaunya melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung yang lain. Matanya menatap pada cakak yang terjadi di bawahnya. Penganiayaan seorang pria terhadap pria lainnya. Saat ini dia sedang berdiri di sebuah gedung tinggi sembari memandang ke bawah. Tangannya terkepal erat saat melihat hal tersebut.

'BLAR'

Petir menyambar dengan kuat dan nyaring, membuat kilatan besar menyentuh permukaan bumi dan menggetarkan natura. Cahaya tersebut menerpa wajah orang itu. Sehingga dapat terlihat dengan jelas dimana sosok tersebut sedang menyeringai lebar. Matanya bersinar menatap kejadian di bawahnya. Malam ini bukanlah malam yang campah baginya. Kedahukannya akan darah membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

'SYUT'

'BRUAK'

Dia loncat dari gedung itu dan memukul salah satu pria yang tampak sedang memukuli pria lainnya. Belum sempat pria tersebut berbalik, dia tersenyum lebar dan kembali memukul orang tersebut tepat di kepalanya. Darah segar mengucur deras dari kepala orang tersebut bagai semburan mata air yang terus menerus keluar dari lapisan bumi. Dia menatap sosok yang sedang tergeletak tersebut dengan sendu. "_So weak_," ucapnya sembari mendekati sosok lainnya yang sedang bersimbah darah tak sadarkan diri. "Sama denganmu," tambahnya sembari menggendong sosok yang sedang tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

'PYAK'

Dia berbalik dan menatap kedua kakinya yang sedang berpijak pada lautan darah segar. Rambutnya tertiup angin kencang yang bertiup pada saat itu. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengarahkan tangannya pada lautan darah tersebut.

'BWOSH'

Api besar menyulut dari tangannya dan melahap semua yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan langkah pelan dia pergi dari gedung tersebut sembari membawa sosok lemah yang terkulai tak berdaya di gendongannya.

_**Mad Gangster**_

_**First Note**_

.

.

Suasana pagi yang begitu tenang tampak memayungi sebuah _bar_ dengan nuansa klasik yang begitu elegan. Tampaknya badai semalam sama sekali tak berpengaruh dengan keadaan _bar_ tersebut. Matahari yang telah terduduk manis di ufuk wetan tampaknya sudah mulai ceria kembali. Cahaya hangatnya mulai menyirami seluruh nara yang ada di permukaan bumi belahan Asia Timur. Aroma _Tsuya_ perlahan tergantikan dengan kehangatan awal musim panas.

Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut pirang pudar yang sedang sibuk membersihkan gelas-gelas yang tersusun rapi pada meja _bartender_ tersebut, Izumo Kusanagi. Tak pernah bosan. Izumo tak pernah bosan dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Bahkan dia sangat menyukai dan mencintai pekerjaannya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat matanya menangkap seorang gadis kecil yang bermain dengan bola kaca kecil berwarna merah yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Bodoh! Jangan membersihkannya dengan cara seperti itu! Hei jangan memakai benda itu!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Kan ini bagus sekali!"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh memakainya dan berhenti mengikutiku!"

"_But_, San-_chan_~"

"Diam! Kalau pecah Izumo bisa mengamuk!"

Sosok berambut pirang itu menghela napas lelah ketika mendengar keributan kecil yang selalu terjadi di _bar_ tersebut dan pelakunya selalu orang yang sama. Mata cokelatnya menatap lelah pada dua bocah yang selalu meramaikan suasana _bar _miliknya tersebut. Matanya kini beralih pada seorang gadis kecil yang sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan keributan tersebut. "Anna-_chan_, apa kau melihat Mikoto?" tanyanya kepada gadis berumur sebelas tahun tersebut dengan pelan.

Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Izumo dengan kedua pasang netra merahnya dengan lekat. "Dia beristirahat," ucapnya singkat sembari kembali bermain dengan bola-bola kaca merah yang ada di hadapannya. Mendengar jawaban singkat tersebut Izumo hanya mampu menghela napas lagi. Sepertinya gadis tersebut sulit sekali tertarik dengan orang maupun topik pembicaraan.

Izumo tersenyum dan menatap kedua pria yang masih sibuk bertengkar satu sama lain.

'PRANG'

Dan senyuman Izumo menghilang sempurna ketika matanya melihat salah satu pria tersebut memecahkan sebuah gelas kecil yang terletak di atas sebuah meja di pojok ruangan. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar ke arah dua pria tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia tertunduk dan—

'BWOSH'

—api panas menguar dari tubuhnya. "Ka-li-JANGAN LARI!" teriaknya sembari menatap kedua sosok yang kini sudah tak berada di hadapannya. Yang ada hanyalah pintu masuk yang tampak berayun akibat dibuka dengan paksa dan kasar. Dia menghela napas lelah. Kemarin Yata dan Kamamoto dan sekarang Bandou dan Shouhei. Ingin rasanya Izumo membakar keempat orang tersebut di dalam tungku panas dengan api abadinya.

'Tap Tap Tap'

Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap seorang pria yang kini sedang menuruni tangga dengan wajah malas dan lelah. Karismanya begitu kuat dan mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menciut dan menyingkir. "Kau tidur nyenyak, Mikoto?" tanyanya sembari menatap sosok berambut merah darah tersebut dengan senyuman tipis. Sosok itu benar-benar membuatnya kagum. Mulai pertama kali dia bertemu dan sampai sekarang, dia selalu bisa membuat Izumo kagum dengan apa yang dimilikinya.

"Aku masih lelah," jawab orang tersebut dengan datar. Dia adalah Mikoto Suoh yang merupakan ketua dari perkumpulan yang didirikannya beberapa tahun lalu. Mikoto Suoh terkenal dengan julukannya yang selalu membuat orang menatapnya kagum, yaitu _The Red King_. Karena Mikoto memiliki aura api merah membara yang begitu kuat dan menakjubkan bagi orang-orang. Dia tampak meregangkan badannya dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah gadis berambut putih bernama Anna yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain dengan bola-bolanya.

'KLANG'

Bunyi lonceng pada pintu masuk _bar_ tersebut membuat ketiga orang tersebut menoleh. Tampaklah dua orang pria yang sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Seorang pria dengan senyuman yang selalu tergambar di wajahnya dan seorang pria lainnya yang selalu memakai kacamata dan topi, Yu Chitose dan Masaomi Dewa. Mereka tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Izumo. Mereka mendudukkan diri pada kursi di depan meja _bartender_ tersebut dan menatap Izumo dengan seringaian kecil.

"Ada kabar apa?" tanya Izumo seolah-olah mengerti dengan seringaian kedua temannya tersebut. Dia meletakkan dua gelas minuman tepat di hadapan kedua orang tersebut.

"Saat badai semalam, ada perkelahian kecil yang terjadi di dekat gedung kosong sebelah utara pertokoan tunggal. Menurut penyelidikan, yang terlibat perkelahian adalah dua orang pria. Salah satu pria sudah mati dan yang lainnya menghilang tanpa jejak." Dewa tampak menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Izumo sembari menegak minuman yang diberikan Izumo.

"Lalu, apa yang aneh dengan hal itu?" tanya Izumo sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Dewa dan Chitose yang sedang sibuk menyesap minuman paginya.

Kedua sosok itu menyeringai sembari menatap Izumo dan beralih pada ketua mereka, Mikoto Suoh. "Dan menurut saksi mata. Ada orang ketiga yang terlibat dalam perkelahian itu dan bertanggung jawab atas matinya salah satu pria tersebut. Dan kau tahu siapa yang menjadi tersangka?"

Hening.

Dewa membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Orang itu adalah salah satu dari anggota Homra."

"HEEEEE? Benarkah itu? Siapa orangnya?"

Baik Dewa, Chitose, Izumo, Anna, dan bahkan Mikoto menatap dua sosok yang berada di belakang Dewa dan Chitose dengan kesal.

'TWITCH'

"JANGAN MUNCUL DAN MERUSAK KETEGANGAN SEMBARANGAN!" teriak Dewa, Chitose, dan Izumo bersamaan dengan nyaring. Chitose tampak mengelus dadanya dengan pelan sementara Izumo berusaha menormalkan jantungnya yang baru saja dikejut kaget oleh dua orang bodoh yang ada di hadapannya.

Kedua sosok tersebut hanya tersenyum lebar. "Heheheh, kami hanya terbawa suasana," ucap seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat muda dan mata cokelat yang indah.

"Ceh! Kau saja yang berisik!" sosok berambut hitam dengan warna mata yang sewarna dengan matanya tampak mendengus kesal.

"_But_, San-_chan_~ kau juga tegang bukan. Sama seperti semuanya, heheh."

Mikoto hanya mampu menghela napas lelah saat mendengar ucapan kedua anak buah gilanya tersebut. Matanya kini beralih pada sesosok gadis kecil yang tampak mendekatkan bola merah kacanya ke mata merahnya. "Bahaya mendekati Homra. Dan Izumo-_san_ akan bersedih."

Eh?

Semuanya menatap Anna dengan bingung dan kemudian menatap Izumo secara bergantian. "A-anna-_chan_? Apa maksudmu dengan aku akan bersed—"

'BRUAK'

Pintu itu dibuka dengan kasar dan tampaklah seorang pria dengan jaket yang terikat di pinggangnya dan _headphone_ yang tergantung manis di lehernya. Rambut cokelatnya tampak basah akibat keringat. Yang membuat mereka semua terdiam bukanlah kemunculan sosok tersebut. Melainkan sosok yang sedang digendong oleh orang itu. "Ya-yata? Kau membawa siapa?"

"Tolong rawat dia. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Kumohon rawatlah dia!" sosok dengan mata _hazel _tersebut meletakkan sosok tak berdaya yang ada di gendongannya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu dia segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Keheningan melanda ruangan besar tersebut saat Yata pergi dengan seenaknya. Sementara Shouhei dan San-_chan_ tampak membulatkan matanya saat menatap sosok yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dewa sembari menatap kedua orang tersebut dengan bingung.

"Di-dia! Dia sosok yang terlibat dalam perkelahian semalam yang Dewa-_san_ ceritakan barusan!" ucap Shouhei seraya menunjuk sosok tersebut dengan _horror_.

"Hah?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—

"YATAAAAAAAAA!"

Izumo terdiam di tempat sembari menggenggam gelas kaca yang sedang dibersihkannya dengan kuat. Rahangnya tampak mengeras saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pintu tempat Yata keluar barusan. Mikoto tersenyum tipis saat melihat Izumo saat itu. "_Maa_, sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu," batinnya sembari menatap langit luar yang tampak begitu cerah melalui kaca besar yang ada di sebelahnya dengan lekat. Tiba-tiba senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Apa kau akan memberi tantangan lagi, Mu-na-ka-ta-_kun_?"

Sepertinya sebentar lagi kekacauan akan dimulai.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang tampak berjalan di tengah keramaian dengan santainya. Belakangan ini sosok itu diketahui bernama Yatogami Kuroh. Matanya menatap awas pada para nara yang melewatinya. Menjaga keseimbangan kotak yang sedang ada di pelukannya dengan ketat. Menjaga-jaga jika ada orang yang menabrak atau pun menyenggolnya. Dia tampak memeluk erat kotak yang ada di pelukannya sembari sesekali mengelusnya—menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat jalanan di hadapannya tiba-tiba kosong. Ha—ah, sepertinya orang-orang ini begitu mengerti dengan keadaannya yang membawa barang berharga.

"Baik sekali orang-orang in—"

'BRUK'

'SYUT'

Hening.

Keheningan melanda dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya saat tiba-tiba omongannya terpotong oleh seorang manusia yang menabraknya dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan. Dan keheningan mengais dirinya lebih dalam saat dia mengetahui bahwa kotak yang tadi dipeluk dan dianggap sebagai anaknya telah tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah sana. Mata abu-abu kebiruannya tak berkedip melihat anak jejadiannya sudah terburai tak berdaya.

Dengan perlahan dia menundukkan dirinya dan memegang barang berharga tersebut. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Ku-kue pesanan pe-pelangganku? Ma-mati," ucapnya tidak jelas sembari meratapi ketiadaan kue yang dianggapnya barang berharga sekaligus anaknya tersebut.

'DENG'

Dia berbalik dan menatap sosok yang baru saja menabraknya dengan kasar tersebut. Pria yang memakai kupluk, dengan sebuah _headphone_ tergantung di lehernya, dan s_kateboard_ yang menempel pada kedua kakinya. Dia tampak menarik napas panjang sembari mengambil benda yang ada di kantongnya. Sebotol penyedap rasa yang selalu dibawa-bawanya. "KEMBALI KAU KESINI DASAR BERANDAL!"

'DUAGH'

Dia melemparkan botol tersebut dan tepat mengenai kepala orang yang menabraknya barusan.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPARKU? HAH?" sosok tersebut tampak berbalik dan menatap Kuroh dengan kesal dan marah. "WANITA SIALAN!"

_WHAAAT_?

Rasanya kesabaran Kuroh sudah putus akibat sosok tersebut. Dia berani menabraknya dan berani mengatainya wanita? Wanita? Dia pria tulen,_ dammit_!

Dan terjadilah aksi yang sangat tidak senonoh.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan kacamata dan rambut hitam kebiruan tampak menyeringai lebar saat melihat seorang pemuda yang tampak menggunakan _skateboard_ dengan kecepatan yang ekstrim sedang melewati bangunan besar yang begitu tinggi. Wajah sosok itu tampak terlihat begitu tertekan dan kelelahan. Namun, sedetik kemudian keringat _sweat dropped_ menuruni pelipisnya saat memperhatikan adegan perkelahian tidak senonoh yang orang itu lakukan dengan 'wanita' yang ditabraknya. "_Double bad temper_, huh? _Just like you _… Mikoto," ucapnya bingung sembari tetap memperhatikan adegan tersebut.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic ini. Hehe senangnya bisa buat fic di Fandom **K**. Semoga saya dapat berteman dengan author-author** K** lainnya. Dan semoga makin banyak yang meramaikan _**This Newest Fandom**_. Ayo ramaikan Fandom ini! Kalahkan Fandom-fandom mainstream lainnya! Dan kalau bisa sekalian berbagi ilmu penulisan, hahaha! *abaikan author yang satu ini*. Nyahahah senangnya bisa membuat Kuroh dengan karakter dan kemampuan asli yang dimilikinya! Oh, poor Chef! *ketawa nista* tenang aja, Kuroh ngga bakal author nistain kok, hehehe. Salam S. Oyabun. Arigatou gozaimasta!

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**K **____** GoRa**__**-**__**GoHands**_

_**M-Rated**_

_**YAOI, SEMI-CANON, OOC, FREAK, and so on**_

Ketentuan hidup bukan berada di tangan orang lain. Bukan di tangan kedua orang tua kita dan bukan di tangan manusia-manusia lainnya. Relasi tertinggi kita adalah saat bertemu Sang Penguasa untuk yang pertama kalinya. Di mana kita diberikan waktu dan alasan kenapa kita diciptakan, diberi umur, nasib, dan bahkan pasangan hidup. Namun, saat kita telah dewasa dan mengerti tentang artinya hidup … semua hal itu telah hilang dari ingatan kita. Karena apa? Karena kita hidup … bertujuan untuk mencari dan menepati janji pada pertemuan itu. Saat kita menentang jalan kehidupan kita sendiri … di saat itulah kita mengingkari janji kita. Biarkanlah kehidupan mengalir dengan fluks. Membiarkan kedua kaki dan netra ini untuk menapaki dan menatap kehidupan ini.

_**Mad Gangster**_

_**Second Note**_

.

.

Seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat muda tampak menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan geram. Mata merah tuanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok berambut hitam panjang tersebut. "Kau buta, ya? Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Wanita sialan!" teriaknya sembari mengacungkan tongkat pemukul yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati sosok itu dan ingin memukulnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat seorang pria brambut putih mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Kuroh~ kenapa kau lama sek—eh? Siapa orang ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk sosok brambut kecokelatan tersebut. Dia tampak memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti sembari menatap pria berambut hitam yang baru saja diberikannya pertanyaan tersebut. Sosok berambut putih itu hanya mampu terdiam dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat apa yang telah tergeletak di hadapannya. "Ku-kuenya?" ucapnya dengan nada _horror_ seraya menundukkan dirinya untuk memegang kue yang telah terburai tersebut.

"Berandal sinting ini yang telah meperlakukan kue kita dengan tidak senonoh seperti itu!" ucap Kuroh sembari menunjuk pria berambut cokelat muda di hadapannya. Tampak guratan-guratan marah menghiasi wajah tampan Kuroh. "Ganti kuenya, sialan!"

"Eh, wanita tidak tahu diri! Dari ratusan meter sebelumnya aku sudah berteriak untuk menyuruh semua orang menyingkir dari jalan, kau saja yang tuli! Makanya rambut itu dipotong agar tidak menutupi kuping." Yata menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah kesal pria yang dianggapnya wanita tersebut.

"Sialan! Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku ini pria bukan wanita!" Kuroh menatap Yata dengan kesal. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Yata dan hendak menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh Yata.

'BWOSH'

Kuroh membulatkan matanya saat melihat seorang pria berambut pirang muda sedang memegang tangannya dengan kuat. "_Maa_~ _maa_~ ayo hentikan perkelahian bodoh ini." sosok itu tersenyum ramah ke arah Kuroh. Namun tak dapat Kuroh pungkiri bahwa genggaman tangan itu begitu kuat. "Yata-_chan_, ayo pul-Yata-_chan_?" Izumo melihat ke sekelilingnya. Nihil. Tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaan Yata di sekitar sana. Izumo mengeraskan rahangnya. Dengan kasar dia melepaskan tangan Kuroh. "Maaf telah mengganggu pagimu," ucapnya sembari tersenyum ramah.

Kuroh tak menjawab perkataan Izumo. Dia hanya terus menatap Izumo dengan lekat. Dia menyeringai penuh arti sembari merapikan pakaiannya. "Kita buat kue lainnya," ucapnya sembari menarik pria berambut putih yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Pasangan yang sedang berkelahi itu menyeramkan," ucap Kuroh semakin membuat Shiro bingung. Shiro hanya sesekali menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Izumo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya yang sama.

.

.

.

Yata mengeram kesal sembari menendang dinding di sebelahnya. "Sial! Pagi yang buruk!" ujarnya kesal sembari menghela napas lelah. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia mengalami masalah kecil yang menyebalkan. Mulai dari susah tidur sampai memungut sosok yang dia sendiri sama sekali tak kenali. Yata menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di sebelahnya. Dia mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya dengan kasar. "Bagaimana keadaan orang itu, ya?" bisiknya kecil.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Totsuka-_san_ sudah merawatnya dengan sangat baik dan … sepertinya Mikoto tidak masalah dengan adanya orang baru."

Yata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan terkejut saat melihat Izumo sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Izumo-_san_, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya seraya menegakkan tubuhnya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Izumo. "Maafkan ketidaksopananku pagi ini." Yata membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat.

"Bukan seperti dirimu membawa orang tak dikenal pulang," kata Izumo setelah meniupkan asap rokoknya. Dia menatap Yata dengan lekat. "Kautahu aku sedikit tidak menyukai dirimu yang peduli dengan orang lain terlalu banyak."

Yata mematung di tempat saat mendengar perkataan orang yang selama ini selalu dihargainya. "Ma-maksudmu Izumo-_san_?" tanya Yata dengan nada bingung diikuti dengan raut wajahnya yang sama bingungnya. Izumo hanya menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan kasar dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ha—ah, dia tidak mengerti maksudku," Izumo membatin lelah sembari pergi meninggalkan Yata begitu saja. Dia sempat membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Yata. "Dia selalu menanyakan siapa yang telah membawanya ke Homra. Cepatlah temui dia."

Yata hanya terdiam tak berniat menjawab. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. "Dia tidak mau jujur denganku," ucapnya pelan sembari meremas dadanya dengan kuat.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Chitose tersenyum ramah menatap orang baru yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. "Beritahu kami namamu," ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Dewa hanya menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kenapa? Aku kan ingin tahu soal namanya."

"Kau menakutinya, bodoh. Lihat saja mukanya jadi babak belur begitu."

'BLETAK'

"Dia babak belur karena habis berkelahi, bukan karena aku. Dasar bodoh!" Chitose tersenyum jahat ke arah Dewa. Matanya tersenyum ramah namun tidak dengan hatinya.

"Seharusnya kau bersikap biasa saja di Homra. Kami semua pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Namun Mikoto-_san_ menerima kami layaknya keluarga. Kautahu, Homra adalah rumah paling indah di negeri ini."

Dewa dan Chitose menatap jijik ke arah Bandou. "Jangan mendongeng di sini," ucap mereka berdua sarkastis. Bandou hanya dapat menelan ludahnya dengan terpaksa. Ketiga orang itu berbalik menatap pintu masuk saat lonceng yang ada tampak berbunyi dengan nyaring—tanda pintu tersebut dibuka dengan kasar. Mereka semua tampak terkejut saat melihat Yata berdiri dengan pakaian yang kumal begitu juga dengan mukanya. "Yata-_san_?"

"Maaf telah menyebabkan keributan. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Yata menghampiri sosok yang sedang duduk dalam keadaan kepala ditundukkan. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kauingin kuantar pulang?" tanya Yata sembari mendekati sosok tersebut. "Ah, maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Yata Misaki, kau?"

"Fushimi Saruhiko. Terima kasih telah menolongku." Sosok itu tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Yata menghela napas lelah dan memegang dagu orang tersebut agar dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Yata mengernyitkan keningnya bingung saat sosok yang bernama Fushimi itu membulatkan matanya.

"San-_chan_! Tutup matamu! Kau tidak boleh melihat adegan _boys love_ ini!" teriak Shouhei sembari menutup mata Bandou. "Tu-tutup! Tutup mata Chitose! Dia tidak boleh melihat ini juga!"

"Hah? Apa-ap-HEI!" Chitose berteriak nyaring saat tiba-tiba Dewa menutup matanya dengan kasar. "Lepaskan, hei! aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk melihatnya! Dasar sialan!"

"_Mattaku_." Mikoto yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua hanya mampu menghela napas lelah sembari menutup kedua mata Anna. "Yata, kau membuat seseorang di seberang sana patah hati," ucapnya sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk di mana Izumo sedang berdiri mematung dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. "Hentikan pagi yang aneh ini, tidak sadarkah kalian di sini ada anak di bawah umur."

Semua mata beralih pada Yata dan menatapnya dengan lekat.

'BWOSH'

"A-apa?" ucap Shouhei kaget saat melihat api mengelilingi mereka semua. Matanya beralih pada Mikoto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan kesal. Aura-aura gelap tampak menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Ke-kenapa Mikoto-_san_?" tanyanya tidak tahu diri.

"Anak di bawah umur yang kumaksudkan adalah Anna dan bukan Yata," ucapnya sembari menunjuk Anna. Mikoto menghilangkan apinya saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pun Mikoto sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. "Aku akan kembali tidur."

Totsuka tersenyum ramah. "Ayo hentikan adegan ini. Izumo masuklah, jangan berdiri di depan pintu saja. Yata, turunkan tanganmu sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"_Yes, Ma'am_!" jawab mereka serentak.

Totsuka tersenyum ramah sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Fushimi. "Yata adalah orang yang menyelamatkanmu semalam. Aku bersyukur kau tidak apa-apa. Pagi ini kau belum makan, bukan? Bagaimana jika kita makan terlebih dahulu." Totsuka bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju dapur. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan beberapa jenis makanan yang telah disusun rapi di atas piring. Dia tersenyum ramah dan menyusun piring-piring tersebut di atas meja. "Kita makan sama-sama."

"Mikoto-_san_?" tanya Yata sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Fushimi.

"Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tidurnya hanya untuk makan," jawab Totsuka seadanya.

Setelah percakapan kecil itu mulailah mereka makan seperti biasanya. Meskipun masih ada sedikit aura-aura canggung yang terkadang menyelimuti.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Munakata menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan senyuman tipis. Hembusan napas kecil meluncur manis dari bibirnya. "Jadi, kau belum bisa menemukan buruan kecil kita? Tidak seperti dirimu Awashima-_san_," ucapnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau menengok bar kecil itu," ucapnya sembari menyeringai tipis. Munakata membetulkan letak kacamatanya sembari meninggalkan Awashima.

"Baik, ketua!" jawabnya sembari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya. Dengan segara dia bergegas menuju bar kecil yang memang selalu dia kunjungi setiap ada waktu. Senyuman lelah terukir di bibirnya saat matanya menatap ramainya jalanan Tokyo. Sudah cukup lama semenjak terakhir kali dia menginjak jalanan Tokyo yang penuh dengan teknologi canggih. Golden King memang patut diacungi jempol.

.

.

.

Yata tersenyum lebar saat melihat Fushimi memakai pakaian yang telah diberikan oleh Totsuka-_san_. "Kau sangat cocok dengan itu, Saru!" ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini mereka menjadi semakin dekat semenjak kejadian pagi itu. Namun, hal itu malah membuat salah satu anggota Homra menjadi kesal dan … cemburu.

Izumo mengeraskan pegangannya pada gelas kaca yang dibersihkannya.

'PRANG'

Semua mata tertuju pada Izumo yang hanya memasang tampang datar. "Ada apa denganmu Izumo-_san_?" tanya Yata sembari mendekati Izumo. Izumo hanya menatap Yata dengan senyuman yang sedikit canggung. Izumo kemudian mengambil sebuah gelas lagi dan kembali membersihkannya.

"Misaki, ayo keluar. Aku ingin melihat-lihat jalanan," kata Fushimi seraya menarik lengan Yata dengan pelan. "Kami akan kembali secepatnya." Fushimi melambai kecil pada anggota Homra yang masih asik berbicara satu sama lain.

'BLAM'

'PRANG'

Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Izumo. "Kau akan memecahkan semua barang yang ada di sana. Kenapa tidak kau buntuti saja mereka. Ah, sepertinya itu mustah-hei!" Mikoto mendecah kesal saat melihat Izumo benar-benar keluar dan berniat membuntuti mereka berdua. Sebegitunya rasa sukanya terhadap Yata sampai-sampai dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menghalanginya. "Aku akan tidur di atas," ucap Mikoto sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

Totsuka tersenyum kecil, "Dia tidak pandai untuk berbohong," batinnya sembari tersenyum ke arah Chitose yang sedang mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. "Sepertinya kita harus membereskan pecahan ini dulu sebelum mengikuti mereka."

"Yay!" Bandou dan Shouhei berteriak senang. Sepertinya Totsuka sangat tahu jika mereka sangat ingin membuntuti orang-orang itu. "Apakah cerita ini akan menjadi drama cinta segitiga, hahaha." Bandou menatap kesal ke arah Shouhei, orang itu memang terlalu berisik dan tidak pernah bisa diam.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Fushimi menatap kesal pada sosok di hadapannya. Sudah beruntung dia tidak melihat orang-orang itu lagi. Lalu kenapa mereka muncul di hadapannya dalam waktu yang seperti ini. Fushimi mendesis tidak suka saat satu orang mencoba memegang tangannya. "Menyingkir dari hadapanku atau kau mati!"

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Yata sembari memasang tampang siaga. Sialnya dia tidak membawa tongkat dan _skateboard_ andalannya hari ini. "Apa mau kalian?"

'DOR'

Fushimi membulatkan matanya saat salah seorang dari kawanan itu menembakkan pelurunya tepat ke arah Yata. "Apa yang kaulakukan, seialan?" Fushimi menendang pistol tersebut hingga terpantal jauh. "Misaki, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ssshh, itu sakit, bodoh!" teriaknya sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Misaki memegangi telapak tangannya dengan kuat. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu asal tembak seperti itu, hah? Dasar bodoh!"

Fushimi membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Orang ini sudah ditembak masih saja bisa teriak-teriak seperti itu. "Mi-misaki, kumohon tenanglah. Kau bisa kehabisan darah jika seperti itu," ucap Fushimi takut sembari memegang tangan Yata. "Hei, Misaki! Misaki!" betapa terkejutnya Fushimi saat tiba-tiba Yata berlari dan mengepung sekumpulan orang itu dengan api berwarna merah menyala. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Misaki?"

"Arrrggghhh!" orang-orang itu tampak berteriak kesakitan saat api yang dibuat Yata mulai mendekati mereka.

"Dia mencoba melukaimu, Saru! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!"

"Tapi saat ini yang sedang terluka bukan aku melainkan dirimu!" Fushimi berteriak tepat di hadapan Yata dengan nyaring. "Lihat apa yang kaulakukan? Kau bisa saja membunuh mereka dengan api berbahaya itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! kau temanku dan mereka mencoba melukaimu!"

"Misa—"

"Jangan coba unt—"

"Misaki!"

"APA?"

'CUP'

"Berhenti bersikap keras kepala atau aku akan menciummu lagi?"

Yata terdiam di tempat. Perlahan-lahan api yang dibuatnya mulai mengecil. Dia menatap Fushimi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tiba-tiba Yata meringis sakit saat rasa nyut-nyutan di telapak tangannya mulai kambuh. "Ki-kita kembali!" ucapnya nyaring sembari menarik tangan Fushimi.

Fushimi berhenti mendadak saat merasakan tangan Yata tak lagi menggenggam tangannya. "Misakiiiii!" Fushimi terkejut saat melihat Yata sudah berada di tangan Munakata dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. "Munakata!" desisnya tidak suka.

"Hoo? Sekarang kau berani dengan orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari ledakan itu, huh? Jika tidak ada aku kau tidak akan ada di sini." Munakata perlahan mendekati Fushimi yang sedang memasang tampang marah. "Kau berani denganku karena bocah ini, huh?"

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu! Misaki adalah temanku!"

'BWOSH'

Munakata termundur jauh saat api merah besar menuju ke arahnya. Dia menyeringai penuh arti. Dia tahu sekali siapa yang ada di balik api tersebut. "Mikoto?" ucapnya dengan seringaian lebar.

"Maaf, kali ini aku tidak akan ikut campur. Karena ini adalah urusan Izumo." Mikoto menyeringai tipis sembari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kukira Red King tidak akan melarikan diri seperti itu, huh?"

'BWOSH'

Munakata menyeringai penuh arti saat api merah mengelilinginya. "Oh? Mikoto kecil sepertinya sedang marah?"

'BOOM'

Fushimi terdiam di tempat saat melihat Izumo sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Munakata. "Kembalikan Yata-_chan_, atau kau mati."

'DUAR'

"Cih, aku bukan orang yang pandai jika menggunakkan fisik," batin Izumo sembari menahan hembusan api biru Munakata. "Yata-_chan_, aku akan menyelamatkanmu … pasti," batin Izumo penuh kemarahan.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca. Maaf jika terlalu lama updatenya~


End file.
